Sparx
Real Name: Donna Carol Force *Alias: Sparx *Identity: Public *Alignment: Good *Gender: Female *Hair: Brown, Blue/White Sparks, Eyes: Blue, White *Occupation: Super-heroine *Status Citizenship: Canadian *First appearance: Adventures of Superman Annual #5 (1993) History Donna Carol Force, or D.C. for short, is part of the meta-human Force family. D.C.'s fondest wish has always been to become a meta-human as the rest of her family. In an attempt to trigger her meta-human genes, D.C. went to Metropolis with her uncle Harry hoping to find the alien parasites, that were rampaging the city at the time. It was her belief that the aliens could trigger her meta-genes. The aliens had been doing so, but only as an unintended consequence among the many people they have actually murded. D.C. and Harry find the parasite known as Gemir but D.C. changes her mind. This does not help, as she is attacked and bitten, her spinal fluid drained. Fortunately she turns out to be one of the rare survivors and blasts off in a surge of electrical energy as two paramedic administer first aid. She assists the hero known as Superboy in a battle in one of the parasite's many hideouts. The two are able to drive the aliens away. D.C. leaves Superboy with a kiss and with the new codename of 'Sparx'. She encounters her uncle again and tells him she wishes to stay to help destroy the threat of the parasites. Due to the influence of her bite, Sparx is drawn to the final battlesite against the aliens, deep in an American swamp. She finds several other parasite-heroes, 'New Bloods', who had been drawn here too. They join forces with veteran superheroes and destroy all the aliens. Some time later Sparx auditions for the Blood Pack, a team of New Bloods that would star in the "Blood Pack" television show, and made the cut. The other cast members include New Bloods known as Loria, Ballistic, Mongrel, Geist, Nightblade, and Razorsharp. They are led and trained by the heroine Jade, the daughter of Alan Scott, the Golden Age Green Lantern. The Bloods find out that the producers of the show are actually members of a secret criminal organisation with a hidden agenda to take over world. The Blood Pack successfully defeat this plan. Despite Jade's continuing efforts, the team drifts apart. Sparx then makes her way to the 'Event Horizon', an out of the way realm sometimes referred to as a 'rave', a constant, continuing party. Sparx introduces her old ally Superboy to the situation; this leads to the comic book series Superboy and the Ravers. As part of the group, Sparx deals with, among other things, alien kidnappers, the behind the scenes influences of the Event Horizon management and a villain-filled road trip across the United States. The Rave clique also helps out against the cosmic threats detailed in the "Genesis" four part limited series. They are seen fighting the forces of Apokolips. It is soon noted that Sparx seems more comfortable in her Sparx persona then as D.C. Force. She develops romantic feelings for Superboy, then later, the hero known as Hero. She is rocked when she Hero tells her that he is gay. In a valiant effort against Kindred Grim, Sparx is granted the additional powers of the "Qwa-Angel," a power once belonging to the evil energy powered angels who once lived on Qward. The intent to destroy the Predators, a race of emotion influencing beings. She is successful, but as a result has lost all of her powers. She never got over the fact of Hero's homosexuality, and she is not in the best of moods since she once again is the only non-powered member of the Force family in Canada. Donna later regain her powers, and was under the mental control of an alien armada being influenced by Despero. Many other alien and alien-influenced, currently brainwashed heroes are seen with her, including several New Bloods, such as Loose Cannon. The gathered heroes try to kill Superman and Batman. Fortunately, Despero is soon defeated and the aliens are convinced to forgo their mental influence. Sparx-bloodlines-jlafan.gif Sparx.gif Sparxanlaroza3ui2.gif Other Versions LilSparx_MB.png Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Bloodlines Category:Blood Pack Category:Ravers